El zorro durmiente
by Megumi014
Summary: [SasukeNaruto,KakashiIruka] En vacaciones llega el tiempo libre a Konoha, ¿Qué harán nuestros protagonistas para pasar el rato? Capítulo 1


Hola Soy Megumi014 y este es mi nuevo fanfic de Naruto. Va a tener aproximadamente 7 capítulos, espero que os guste .

Se que dije que haría uno angustia, y lo haré, pero será más corto nnU.

Advertencia: Este fanfic contiene Shounen-Ai, es decir relación chico/chico, y las parejas van a ser Sasuke/Naruto y Kakashi/Iruka. (Tanto da el orden)

Advertencia 2: El fanfic está situado en un tiempo imaginario U por que se conocen todos los personajes desde Shikamaru hasta Gaara, pero no ha pasado nada de la segunda prueba, es decir que siguen siendo ninjas de grado inferior y no hay problemas de los que preocuparse.

Negación: Naruto no me pertenece TT Sino sería un manga yaoi XD

Una vez aclarados estos puntos que comience el fanfic o

EL ZORRO DURMIENTE

Capítulo 1

Era una tarde soleada de agosto, los pajarillos gorjeaban y las flores alegraban la vista con sus colores vistosos, decorando así las calles de la villa oculta de la hoja.

El grupo siete esperaba en la plaza habitual a que su maestro Kakashi se dignara a aparecer. Ya llevaban dos horas esperando, y al no saber que hacer, Sakura y Naruto discutían sobre que tipo de excusa les daría hoy el jounin. (Ninja de grado superior)

-Apuesto a que hoy se ha reencontrado con un amigo de la infancia- dijo Sakura imaginando el pasado que podría haber tenido Kakashi- o su primer amor- agregó.

-¡Que va!- protestó Naruto- seguro que hoy ha tenido que rescatar el gatito de una anciana que se había subido a un árbol.

-Alomejor se ha puesto enfermo- continuó Sakura.

-O puede que se haya encontrado unos asesinos de la villa de la niebla- dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño graciosamente.

-O quizás se habrá dormido- sentenció Sasuke cansado de oír vanas excusas- o no haya venido antes porque le daba pereza.

-¿A quien le ha dado pereza venir?- preguntó una voz detrás del grupo 7.

Los jóvenes se dieron la vuelta asustados, pensando que su maestro les había pillado criticándole, pero al girarse se encontraron con un Iruka bastante divertido.

-¡Iruka-sensei! ¡No me des esos sustos!- gritó Naruto señalándole con el dedo acusadoramente.

-Lo siento Naruto- se disculpó Iruka mientras le daba una sonrisa conciliadora- parece que Kakashi llega tarde, ¿No?

-No, si viniera ahora sería al contrario- dijo Sakura con un deje sarcástico- Siempre suele hacernos esperar tres horas, y ahora van dos y media Groaorrrr.

-Pues parece que ha batido su record de puntualidad- dijo Iruka aguantándose la risa- porque por ahí viene.

El grupo se giró y comprobó que Iruka estaba en lo cierto. Kakashi se acercaba a ellos bostezando y rascándose la cabeza de una manera perezosa.

-¡LLEGAS TARDE!- dijeron al unísono Naruto y Sakura mientras que Sasuke se contentaba en acusar a su maestro con la mirada.

-Perdonad chicos- dijo Kakashi con el párpado caído- hoy he tenido que rescatar a un niño que se había caído al río...

-Esa es nueva ¬¬- dijo Sakura enfadada- porque por lo que veo no te has mojado mucho...

-Es que el río estaba seco. Cambiando de tema, ¿Iruka les has comentado algo de lo que haremos mañana?

-¿Qué haremos mañana?- preguntó rápidamente Naruto mirando primero a Kakashi y luego a Iruka.

-No, todavía no les he dicho nada- dijo Iruka ruborizándose ligeramente ante la atenta mirada de Kakashi.

-¿Qué haremos?- repitió Naruto insistentemente.

-Pues veréis- comenzó Kakashi desviando la mirada de Iruka y sentándose en el borde de la fuente que había en medio de la plaza en la que estaban- Como estamos en época de vacaciones no nos suelen llegar muchas misiones, puesto que la gente no trabaja y está mucho más tranquila. Hasta los asesinos de las villas suelen tomarse sus vacaciones.

Tomó aire.

-Por eso los maestros hemos decidido hacer una "actividad de ocio" en la que participarán varios ninjas de la villa. Creo que en total hemos conseguido la participación de Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba (y Akamaru), y creo que Gaara, de la villa de la arena también participará. Dice que necesita algo para mantenerse ocupado y así dejar de pensar por un tiempo en matar, sangre, arena y cosas de esas. Iruka y yo también participaremos, y como es normal vosotros también participaréis (ojito feliz -)

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura necesitaron unos momentos para analizar toda la información que Kakashi les acababa de dar.

-¿Y en que consiste esa "actividad de ocio"?- preguntó Sasuke, desconfiando de la mente pervertida de Kakashi.

-Se trata de...- comenzó Iruka.

-¡Mañana en la reunión que haremos ya os lo explicaremos!- le cortó Kakashi tapándole la boca a Iruka con la mano- Si os lo explicamos ahora no tendría gracia.

Iruka se sonrojó al notar la proximidad del jounin, pero apartó la mano de su boca para poder hablar:

-Vamos Kakashi, díselo a los chicos, tampoco es algo tan misterioso...

-¡Eso!- dijo Naruto enfurruñado- ¡Dínoslo!

-Nop- dijo sonriendo.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Bueno chicos yo os dejo ya- dijo Iruka rompiendo el hielo, comprendiendo que Kakashi no soltaría prenda- tengo que preparar las cosas para mañana. ¡Hasta luego!

Dicho eso y despidiéndose de ellos con una sonrisa dio media vuelta y se alejó de la plaza.

-Yo también me voy- dijo Kakashi bostezando de nuevo- solo tenía que deciros eso, y creo que lo de salvar a la anciana del río me ha consumido las fuerzas...

-¿No habías dicho que era un niño el que se había caído?- dijo Sakura de una manera amenazadora mientras por su espalda se cernía el reflejo de su personalidad envuelta en llamas. Groaorrrr

-Un niño, una anciana, ¡Que mas da!- contestó Kakashi apáticamente mientras se encogía de hombros- bueno mañana por la mañana os espero en la escuela de ninjas, allí os explicaremos de que va la cosa. ¡Bye!

Y sin darles tiempo para decir nada desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sakura echaba chispas por los ojos mientras su enfado crecía, y sin despedirse de sus compañeros de equipo se marchó dando grandes pisotones al suelo para descargarse.

Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron solos en la plaza, mientras empezaba a oscurecer, sin saber que decirse.

-Bueno, dobe- comenzó Sasuke mientras se giraba dándole la espalda a Naruto y comenzaba a alejarse- no se si tienes la intención de pasar la noche aquí, pero yo me voy. ¡Hasta mañana!

-¡No me llames dobe!- gritó Naruto haciendo morros.

-Dobe.

Naruto gruñó por lo bajo y comenzó a seguir a Sasuke, puesto que su casa estaba en la misma dirección.

_-'¿Quién se cree que es para tratarme así?'- pensaba Naruto irritado- 'Él tampoco es perfecto, siempre tan frío con todo el mundo y encima me llama dobe. No se por que todas las chicas van detrás suyo'_

Naruto levantó la mirada hacia Sasuke, que caminaba a un par de metros por delante.

_-'Es mas alto que yo. Me da rabia. Y es muy pálido. No lo entiendo. El sale tanto como yo en las misiones y en teoría tendría que estar algo moreno de todas las veces que entrena bajo el sol. De todas maneras no me imagino a Sasuke moreno. Me gusta más de esta manera: con una piel tan blanca y fina que me dan ganas de tocarla, de acariciarla...'_

Naruto abrió los ojos horrorizado al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar.

_-'¡No!, ¡nunca tendría ganas de tocar a Sasuke!'_- pensaba intentando calmarse- _'Seguro que me saldría urticaria.'_

Naruto bajó la mirada al suelo evitando pensar en el chico que tenía delante.

_-'¿De que irá la actividad de mañana? Espero que si se hace por parejas no me toque con cierto Uchiha, porque si no...'_

Naruto se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que volvía a pensar en él.

Mientras iba pensando en Sasuke, no se dio cuenta de que éste se había detenido porque había llegado a la puerta de su casa.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta fue demasiado tarde.

-Dobe, que... ¿eh?- comenzó Sasuke dándose la vuelta para mirar a Naruto.

CLONK

Naruto chocó con Sasuke, haciendo que tropezaran y ambos cayeran al suelo. El resultado fue que el kitsune (zorro) acabó encima del Uchiha.

Naruto abrió los ojos incorporándose ligeramente, solo para observar con horror que Sasuke estaba justo debajo de él, tan cerca de su cara que podía notar su aliento.

Sasuke se sonrojó al notar como Naruto no se apartaba, y le miraba con los ojos abiertos.

_-'¿Q-Que hace?'_- pensó Sasuke comenzando a sentirse incómodo- _'¿Por qué no se aparta?'_

Por más que quería, el Uchiha no podía dejar de mirar a los ojos del rubio.

_-'¿Desde cuando Naruto tiene los ojos tan azules?'_- se preguntaba Sasuke- _'Y ahora que la calle está oscura relucen, como si fueran los ojos de algún felino...'_

Sasuke parpadeó. Sin darse cuenta, al mirar los ojos de Naruto se había acercado peligrosamente a su cara.

-Naruto, ¿Piensas estar mucho rato así? Quiero irme a mi casa- dijo Sasuke fingiendo indiferencia, y disimulando su nerviosismo.

Ahora le tocó el turno de parpadear confundido a Naruto.

_-'No me ha llamado dobe...'_- pensó.

De pronto volvió al presente, y se dio cuenta de que continuaba encima de Sasuke, muy cerca de su cara.

-¡Waaaaaa!- gritó Naruto asustándose y levantándose rápidamente.

Su corazón bombeaba con insistencia y la sangre subía para acumularse en su cara.

Sasuke volvió a adoptar su típica expresión "bloque de hielo", y se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo.

Sin mirar a Naruto se dirigió a la puerta de su casa y la abrió.

-A ver si otro día no eres tan patoso, dobe.

Y sin darle tiempo a responder, entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras de si.

A Naruto le zumbaban las orejas mientras continuaba plantado en la calle. Las primeras farolas comenzaban a encenderse.

El rubio, aún confundido, comenzó a caminar hacia su casa tratando de ignorar las mariposas que sentía en su interior cada vez que recordaba el tacto de la pálida piel de Sasuke bajo su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se recostaba en la puerta de su casa, sin que sus piernas dejaran de temblarle, oyendo como Naruto de alejaba lentamente.

Subido en un árbol, un jounin con el pelo plateado y con la banda cubriéndole un ojo reía por lo bajo. Lo había visto todo, y como buen maestro de esos chicos tenía que hacer algo para ayudarles...

Conjurando un hechizo desapareció del árbol bajo una cortina de humo.

Iruka estaba sentado en su escritorio, ordenando los papeles que debía repartir el día siguiente, cuando un suave PLOF resonó en la habitación de la escuela.

El chunin (ninja de grado medio) levantó la mirada para descubrir al visitante, y vio como Kakashi se dirigía a él con una extraña mirada.

-Kakashi, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- preguntó Iruka controlando su nerviosismo. No le gustaba la mirada que hacía el pelo-plateado.

-Quería pedirte un favor...- dijo con una voz que "intentaba" sonar inocente.

-¿Qué especie de favor?- preguntó Iruka sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

-Bueeenooo...- respondió Kakashi inclinándose sobre la mesa del profesor hasta estar a escasos centímetros de Iruka.

El chunin se ruborizó al cruzarse con un pensamiento un tanto pervertido.

-¿Q-Qué?

-En la "actividad de ocio" que explicaremos mañana ¿podría encargarme de...?

Kakashi se inclinó hasta el oído de Iruka, susurrándole lo que quería.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Iruka enfadándose- ¿Solo era eso?

Kakashi abrió los ojos confundido.

-¿Cómo que solo era eso? ¿Qué esperabas que te preguntara?

Iruka se ruborizó al darse cuenta del fallo que había tenido.

-Nada. Pero referente a lo que me has dicho, ¿No se iba a hacer por sorteo?

-Así será más divertido...jejeje...- dijo el jounin con un dije de malicia en su voz.

CONTINUARÁ

Hola de nuevo ¿Os ha gustado el primer capítulo del zorro durmiente? ¿Queréis que lo continúe? Jejeje en el próximo capítulo se descubrirá en que consiste la "actividad de ocio" XD aunque quizás alguno ya se lo imagina por el título...

Si os ha gustado please enviadme un review y así sabré hacia donde dirigir el fanfic.

Gracias a todos los que leen el fic

Megumi014


End file.
